


Control

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the incident with Eiji's school friend, Eiji and Ankh find their own way of restoring the status quo.</p><p>Written: July 31, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.
> 
> AN: Okay…so after Ankh’s little dive towards Eiji’s waist a while back to help him get control of himself from the purple cores my imagination has been having a bit of…fun imagining what happened afterwards. I finally got a chance to write it despite my muse deciding to go into hibernation during the summer…though admittedly it turned out a little more hurt-comfort/rough & real than the hurt-comfort/fluff I had first envisioned…
> 
> AN2: Well, with recent revelations on what, exactly, keiji-san remembers of the series this feels a bit voyeuristic, even if we didn’t know it at the time. Oh, and thank the Time Judged All MV because watching Ankh and Eiji sing a duet kinda kicked the muse in the ass (parts of it were rather hot, so sue me) so she wanted to write them getting it on again…
> 
> Warnings: Porn, probably counts as PWP, though it does have some fluff & hurt-comfort thrown in along with slight spoilers for the end of 34 & 31/32 (for the Cores)

After the large party had left the café and everything had been cleaned up, Ankh sat on Eiji’s bed in their shared room while Eiji himself knelt in front of the blonde, cleaning and rewrapping the cut across Ankh’s right palm. For once, Eiji was being completely silent. Ankh knew what was bothering the other male – he’d have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not know – and it rather irritated him.

Once Eiji finished rewrapping the blonde’s right hand, Ankh reached out with his left hand to grab Eiji’s right in a near bruising grip before he said, his voice almost a growl, “You’re mine.”

Eiji looked up at the blonde, confusion and guilt swimming in his eyes, and Ankh scowled, grip tightening a fraction, as he continued, “You are mine. Those purple Cores may be able to borrow your body, and other people may be able to get your help. In the end, though, you are mine, and I don’t share.”

A small smile crossed Eiji’s as he understood. If he was Ankh’s then it meant that Ankh didn’t care what it took, the blonde would bring him back to himself should he lose control again. The cut across the other male’s palm would heal, and Ankh wouldn’t allow Eiji to beat himself up over it any more. Feeling a sudden rush of warmth towards the blonde in front of him, Eiji gripped back before using said grip to pull Ankh down into a kiss.

Eiji felt Ankh jerk slightly when their lips connected, and he couldn’t really blame the blonde. This kiss – despite having just started – was already very different from any they’d shared before. For one, Ankh was usually the one starting things by pressing Eiji up against a wall and ravaging his mouth, before this Eiji hadn’t initiated such contact. Secondly, the feelings behind it were a little…different, more out in the open than either had ever allowed before. The hunger was certainly still there, it always was between them, but there was also something warmer, softer. They had both known it had been there for a while, but they had avoided bringing it up for fear of what the future may bring. Neither Eiji nor Ankh knew what tomorrow held – what would happen once Ankh became whole again; what might happen if Eiji lost control again; what would happen once the Greeed were defeated, assuming they were able to and neither of them were killed in the process – so they tried to ignore what was building between them and simply find comfort in having each other, physically, in the present and hold onto memories of before. The dam was breaking, though, and Eiji and Ankh both knew it. There was only so long such a status quo could be maintained, and the latest events involving the purple Cores had created the first crack.

Trying to to get back onto familiar ground, Ankh growled a bit before his right arm came up to tangle itself in the hair at the back of Eiji’s head, and the blonde heated the kiss, taking it swiftly from chaste to ravaging. Eiji may have surprised the Greeed, but Ankh didn’t stay surprised for very long.

Groaning into the kiss, Eiji kissed back, hard, and he pushed the blonde backwards onto the bed. Straddling the other male’s lap, Eiji broke the kiss suddenly and moved to nip at Ankh’s neck, biting just hard enough to leave little red spots he knew from experience would probably take at least a week to fade. When he felt Ankh’s hands start to pull at his shirt – purposefully scratching at the skin beneath in a way he just knew drove Eiji slowly insane – Eiji sat up a bit and shucked off the piece of clothing before helping the blonde out of his own shirt. As Eiji leaned down to take one of the blonde’s nipples between his teeth to bite gently, the brunette reached up to grab the bottle of lube that he knew Ankh stashed there for just such occasions.

Pushing the bottle into the Ankh’s human hand, Eiji reluctantly broke away and stood so that he could strip off his pants and boxers. Watching, Ankh grinned wickedly and sat up so that his back was propped against the headboard before Eiji climbed back onto the bed and straddled his lap again. As Ankh coated his fingers in lube, Eiji moved to nip and lick at the blonde’s ear, knowing how sensitive they were for the other male. He groaned a accidentally bit a little harder than he meant to when Ankh’s first finger pushed it’s way into his body. After laving the organ in apology, Eiji leaned back, pushing himself down further onto the blonde’s finger.

Eiji groaned louder as he felt Ankh’s Greeed hand grip his hip, nails digging in nearly to the point of drawing blood, while his human hand moved in time with the brunette’s hips, thrusting in and out to prepare Eiji’s body. When the second finger joined the first, Eiji moaned and rocked back against Ankh. It wasn’t long, though, before the brunette had had enough. Raising his hips a bit, Eiji reached down beneath him to cup the blonde’s still clothed erection, and Ankh jerked, groaning softly, and his nails just broke the skin on Eiji’s hips, earning himself another groan from the brunette as he felt the thin trickle of warmth. Undoing the blonde’s jeans as fast as he could manage, Eiji barely moved them out of the way before he felt Ankh’s fingers leave him.

Biting his lip, Eiji lifted his hips a bit more and aligned Ankh’s erection with his entrance before pushing downwards, slowly seating himself fully on the blonde’s lap. Opening eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, Eiji watched as Ankh held his head bowed, breathing deeply and obviously trying to stay in control. He wanted more though, so Eiji lifted himself slightly before rocking down again, hard, and earning himself a loud groan. Eiji repeated the motion, lifting himself up a bit further before slamming down again and was pleased when Ankh’s head snapped back, another slightly louder groan escaping his lips, echoed by Eiji’s own as he managed to hit his prostate. Leaning forward a bit capture the blonde’s lips, Eiji continued to rock, now assisted by both of the blonde’s hands on his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise and he helped move the brunette up and down. Eiji groaned as Ankh bit down on his lower lip before reciprocating, the kiss quickly turning into a parody of the tug-of-war they were at so often in life – one taking then giving when the other wanted to take back.

Eiji could feel his climax approaching quickly and knew that Ankh wasn’t far behind if the groans and quickening pace were anything to judge by. Leaning back again, Eiji concentrated on moving, determined to make the blonde come before him. As if Ankh had read his mind, the blonde switched the grip of his Greeed hand from Eiji’s hip to the brunette’s erection and began to stroke quick and hard, as if challenging the other to try it.

Eiji wasn’t sure, later, just who came first. All he knew was that his climax washed over him as quick, strong, and unexpected as a tsunami, and when he came down ten seconds – or ten hours – later he felt the warmth trickling down his thighs from where the blonde had come as well. It was another little bit before Eiji was able to lift himself off of Ankh, barely managing before he collapsed beside the blonde. Laying there, he decided that he’d deal with the mess later, right now was one of those rarer moments where everything was peaceful and as close to perfect as he knew they’d ever get.

Ankh would spend the night in his bed – as he only ever did when they had sex. In the morning the blonde would go back to his normal sarcastic, arrogant, and standoffish self, and Eiji would fight with him again about what he was willing to throw aside, the two would go back and forth – fighting for control that both knew they would never win, and they were fine with that.

Neither would ever be able to fully convince the other he was right, but both knew that, in the end, if one fell, the other would be there to catch him and put him back on his feet, and that was more than enough for them.


End file.
